Angelic Shadowhunters
by DauntlessShadowhunter
Summary: Clary Morgenstern was sent on a mission with her friend Isabelle Lightwood to recruit a school of Angelic Shadow hunters and train them. What happens when there is a student in school who is different from the others ? What happens when that same student catches her eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Clary POV**

The alarm rang loudly as I drowsily lifted my head her pillow and dragged myself out of bed. Another day of torture, I took a long refreshing shower to wake herself up. Two minutes later I was downstairs as quickly grabbed a piece of toast and stood right in front of the door and teleported to the back of the school where barely any students wandered.

I walked back to the main entrance my best friend Isabelle Lightwood was waiting.

"Hey Izzy, I yelled"

"Clary, over here, I want you to meet someone, she yelled back".

I walked over to Isabelle when she noticed a boy standing next to her. "Hey Iz who's this, I inquired", I looked at the boy who had just been talking to Izzy. He was average height, brown hair, glasses, and gamer shirt, overall he looked like a nerdy teen, someone who Izzy wouldn't have even noticed during school.

"This is Simon Lewis, I met him yesterday at Java Jones" She said.

"Hi Simon I'm Clary, Izzy's best friend"

"Anyways we should get to class, bye Simon see you later". Izzy waved and left, me following her.

**Jace POV**

I stopped and stared as the most beautiful girl in the world entered through the door with her friend following her. Her name was Clary Morgenstern and she was my crush since the first time I laid my eyes on her.

_Flashback:_

_Jace stood by the locker when a fiery redhead passed by. Have never saw her at school before so he assumed she was new. Well, he thought someone has show her who the king of the school is. So he strutted her to her and draped his arm on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen as he said " Hey red, need help getting around the school"_

_She remained unfazed and replied cooly " I can get around the school only my own goldilocks." He frowned no girl had done that before they had always fallen to his charm and his undeniable looks. Seeing this as her chance to get away she quickly removed his arm and disappeared out of sight in the midst of all the kids crowding the hall._

Since that fateful day Jace Herondale, the one had never ever fallen for a girl, fell head over heels in love with Clary Adele Morgenstern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clary POV

"Izzy I have something very important to tell you", I said as she rushed toward the janitor's closet dragging Izzy's arm.

"Okay,okay I'm coming no need to rush".

They rushed in the closet and closed the door behind them. " Izzy the clave called, they said we better start the mission soon or they will send someone else to start it leaving us to complete it" I quickly explained.

" but, no Angelic shadow hunter or any normal shadow hunter has ever needed a jump start for their mission, said Izzy who was still shocked, It would be so humiliating, besides you're one of the top 3 Angelic shadow hunters to ever live, they can't do that".

"I know that but were taking too long, I explained patiently, and one the reasons are because of those bothersome demons that keep surrounding the school whenever we try. I say that by the end of this week we break the news to everyone during a demon attack to also give them proof, they have been bought up in the mundane world and they will only trust us with the proof, OK".

"Yes I totally agree with that, but it has to be even sooner, or that demon Lilith might try something. You know how she is is, she always ignores the accords."

"Right" I exclaimed.

"OK so now that that's over with why don't we have a little shopping, you know that little quote " Stay sexy and scary" ".

"No, I don't know that quote,Izzy. And were not going shopping, you can go, but there now way in hell am I going"

"Cmon I'm you're best friend you would do anything for you're best friend right?"

"Izzy DO NOT use that line on me"

"Please"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ha, gotcha ,now you're coming with me."

"Why do I always fall for that trick" I moaned.

Meanwhile a certain blond, and golden eyed boy was on the other side of the door listening in.

Jace POV

"What was that all about demons, accords ,Lilith, and who was the Clave. Jace narrowed his eyes, whatever it was he was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV

"Ugh here he comes why does the make it his mission to try and flirt with me" I said angrily as I walked to the lunchroom with Isabelle.

"Maybe, because you're pretty" Izzy responded.

I reconstructed her face's expression to a frown as I glared at the blonde with the black eyes as he strutted towards us.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Iz said as she clenched her teeth in annoyance.

"Well hello ladies, mind if I borrow Clary for lunch?"

"Yes Sebastian I would mind actually" Izzy responded after earning a pleading look from me.

"Cmon Clare let's go sit at my table" he said as if he didn't hear her.

I just grabbed Izzy's arm ignoring him as we headed to our usual table. " God, I hate him. Anyway about our mission since we agreed on telling them tomorrow or the day after tomorrow we should set a time where all students in the campus to be present, in other words during the assembly".

"Sure,okay" said Izzy.

_Flashback:_

_3 months ago_

_"Miss Lightwood, Miss Morgenstern The Clave has called you for a very important mission, please report to the head of the building"_

_"What do you think can be our mission, Clary" asked Isabelle._

_"How would I know, I hope its better than our last one, I mean watching prisoners that was so boring, they spent the whole time eye-raping us" Clary exclaimed._

_" ya, hope we don't get that again" she said as they flung open the doors to the Clave quarters._

_They both lowered their head as they asked " To what mission have you asked us here for"?_

_"Isabelle Lightwood, Clarrisa Morgenstern both of you are of the top three Angelic Shadow hunters to ever live besides the Clave. We have been observing you from past missions and have deemed you able to continue a task other Angelic Shadow hunters have failed, if you succeed in this mission both of you will be put in our list for possible members of the future Clave." _

_He stopped to let us process this new piece of information. Both of us were shocked, I mean us future members of the Clave, I could definitely see that. I watched as he opened his mouth to speak again._

_" As of the mission, It is to guard a mundane school from any harm and train all the students and teachers and staff to become skilled Angelic Shadow hunters. This mission may not sound that important but it is because these Angelic Shadowhunters are one of the Lost. Do you remember who the lost are?"_

_I nodded they were Angelic shadow hunters that were kidnapped as babies by a demon lord to experiment on them fortunately the Clave was able to kill the demon lord before the experiment , but by that time the babies had been long gone, and unfortunately one of them was brother Alec I've heard they reappeared in a mundie school but I didn't know that they were being assigned to my mission._

_I watched as the man continued._

_"You are not allowed to refuse this mission because it is also a test. You may go now"_

"Clary,Clary, Clary you zoned out again didn't you"

"Yea sorry Is"


	4. Chapter 4

**If you have ever watched or read Fairy Tail Manga you will recognize a few similarities. BTW no Clave for now but there will be eventually, I promise. **

**I know I'm supposed to do this but I keep forgetting so, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any thing that Cassandra Clare writes.**

Chapter 4

Clary POV

I ate my lunch as my ears perked up hearing a high pitched explosion that mundanes or untrained shadowhunters could not hear. "Well, I said to Isabelle, looks like the demons couldn't stay away"

"Ya think"

" Sure Izzy time to show these mundie shadowhunters who they really are" As soon as we heard the 2nd explosion we jumped into warrior stance ignoring all the strangle looks people gave us. 3rd explosion, 4th, 5th, 6th and finally the 7th explosion as the demons exploded the wall right in front of us. I looked around and noticed that people were trying to get away using the doors and emergency exits. "Shit, I muttered under my breath. Izzy do your stuff" I yelled.

"Got it".She froze all the window, doors or any opening, and coated the floor with ice to stop the demon blood that would spill onto the floor.

"RE-QUIP" I yelled as I called forth my Shadowhuntress Armor and sword( not one of my strongest armors, but still it looks impressive) and leaped into the crowd of demons just asking to be sent back to hell. I started slicing my sword strategically killing demons, soon the enormous crowd of demons were reduced to a mere amount of 50 by me and Isabelle in a matter of seconds. I took care of the rest by forming a string of fire into them and reducing them to a black ooze which we call demon blood. I glanced at Isabelle who had re-quipped into armor similar to mine and had also managed to defeat all demons on her side. We both turned to look at the students and teachers staring with their jaws to the floor in awe at their saviors.

"Listen up, I yelled, if any of you think you know us you better change your mind about that quickly, because that Isabelle and Clary were nothing more than an act, the people see standing before you right now are Isabelle Lightwood, third best Angelic Shadowhunter in the world besides the Clave and I am Clarrisa Adele Morgenstern 2nd best Angelic Shadowhunter in the world and Isabelle's Parabatai.I took a deep breath and continued. From now on you are no longer students and teachers at this mundie school, but Angelic Shadowhunters trainees who should have started their training at age 4 but due to that stupid demon Asmodeus, prince of hell you were kidnapped from the shadow hunter world as babies and brought up in the mundane world as mundanes, fortunately we found you and now the Clave who are basically the leaders of the shadowhunters have sent me, Isabelle and one instructer who are supposed to train you to become the Angelic Shadowhunters you were supposed to be. We Angelic Shadowhunters are immortal warriors who live to killed demons and especially greater demons because our original family, the Shadowhunters were a dying race so the Angel Raziel dropped a bit more of his blood into the mortal cup creating a new race called Angelic Shadow hunters Who are 70% angel and the rest human.

"Now that you know all that, Izzy interrupted, meet your 3rd instructed Hodge. Come on out now Hodge they would want to meet this side of you, other than being the principal of course" out stepped a man former principal of this school Hodge Starkweather.

"Well, students if you want more proof we shall be happy to give it to you"

"No Hodge, we show them now" I said darkly

"As you wish Miss Morgenstern" he answeredp

And then all three of us spread out our pure white wings except mine which was flecked with gold and silver, and I smirked as their jaws dropped to the floor once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not updating I finished this chapter yesterday and then my laptop crashed so the whole thing was erased. On top of that I have so much home work because of my big test I have next week. I just found some free time right now but it will probably be shorter than the one I originally had. Id like to tell you that this is basically a filler chapter so there might be action and there might not be, oil decide as I write this chapter. And again I'm so sorry.**

**-Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns anything you recognize.**

Chapter 5

**Jace POV**

I still cannot believe that happened, I think as I lay in bed. It's been one week since "Miss Clarrisa Morgenstern"( She wants us to call her that) Just took everyone's lives and ripped them apart. They said that we descended from the original shadowhunters, apparently the angels were not satisfied with the Shadow hunters' work , so the angels decided to create a new race of shadow hunters called Angelic Shadowhunters who were 50% Angel and 50% human. It was a success and we turned out to be better than the original shadowhunters who were 20% angel and 80% human but she said that there were still shadow hunters from the previous age but they were extremely rare. She also told us that this school is really called Idris Academy named after the land the original shadowhunters had as a gift from the angel Raziel. Also that everyone's families never existed, the whole town never existed, she said our whole life had been a lie.

I hate her so much right now, it may have been different back then but now like she said, she's a totally different person. She's cruel, the only person she ever shows affection is to Miss Lightwood, her Parabatai. At least Isabelle's personality hasn't changed, she's still extremely nice and has a fashion sense that's off the grid, but she can fight just as well if not less than Clary.

We all live in dormitories now, at least they're not that bad. Apparently this school had about a hundred secret rooms we never knew about because they were protected by glamour, a spell that deceives into making mundanes and untrained shadowhunters believing a totally different thing than the actual thing. This is just so strange, it feels like I'm in a dream, every time I wake up I keep expecting to be in my own room but end up having to wake up to something I don't recognize till I remember that I'm a Shadowhunter now. If I look back at what happened I guess I don't really care. Maybe... this is really a dream.

"rrrrriiiiiing". The bell just rang. It's not a dream. But who knows maybe I care a lot more than I think I do.

**Clary POV**

" It's been 1week and only one of them has been able to fly yet. We showed them how to flutter them and everything but still no progress, It's like they're retarded or something" I groaned.

"You have to be patient sis. These are shadowhunters who have been raised as mundanes, cmon think of how they must feel. You know patience is-"

"I know, I know patience is not one of my strong qualities" I cut in. I was telepathically talking to my brother, Jonathan and was complaining about all the students."Anyway one of them Jace Herondale is really good and he has wings like mine, you know flecked with gold. He's also the first one to actually fly in this crappy school".

"I'd like to meet this kid whoever he is, anyway I miss you Clare-Bear when did the Clave say we can meet."

"They said after a month of training all the students plus us can take a trip to Idris. Too bad I can't wait that long."

"Aawww me too. Anyway mom's is calling better go before she comes in herself. Bye"

"OK bye, miss ya"

"Click"

Clary sighed as she heard the silence she wished her brother were here too it would be less boring if he was here. At least there's Izzy. O well 3 more weeks to go, how bad could they be. O quit it Clary you know you're terrible at being optimistic she chided herself. Thee were going to be a terrible few weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank a certain guest who reviewed about my terrible grammar. The thing is my schedule is so busy, So I get like one or two hours a week to spend on fanfiction. So once I finish my chapter I never get any time to reread my work. So from now on I promise to reread my work before I update but I also want warn you all that I might not update as frequently. Sorry :(**

**-DS**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

_Recap: Clary sighed as she heard the silence. She wished her brother was here, It would be less boring if he was here. At least there's Izzy. "Oh well only 3 more weeks to go how bad could they be. Oh quit it Clary, you know you're terrible at being optimistic, she chided herself." These were going to be a terrible few weeks._

**Jace POV**

""_I want all students to report to the auditorium" _I flinched when I heard Miss Morgenstern's booming yet honey-like voice in my head. She makes me flinch whenever she uses her telepathy thing on us without warning. It's just extremely annoying. I growled as I made my way to the fucking Auditorium. She fucking tortures you if you don't obey her orders. At least there's Isabelle, if Izzy weren't here I'm pretty sure we'd all have lost a limb or two. Izzy's is someone who softens Clary , she's the only who doesn't mentally die when she talks to Clary. It's a wonder what friendship can do to some people.

"Hey, Jace", a voice cut through my thoughts bringing me back to reality.

"Hey, Alec" I said nodding at him.

"Jace, any idea what this is about"?

"Not a clue". The thing is, I had a hunch but decided not to tell anyone until it was confirmed. We walked a little longer in silence, which was both comfortable and thoughtful.

So I started thinking about Alec and Isabelle and how they looked so alike, like siblings. And then something in my head clicked and ...I blinked, I just realized that Alec's last name was Lightwood, and Isabelle's last name was also Lightwood. There is really little chance that's a coincidence. Now that I think of it Alec and Isabelle are very similar. Could it be possible that they could just be siblings? I glanced sideways at Alec and think about it for a while , I decided to tell him later. There's no use pressuring him with that news right now.

" _EVERYONE, GET TO THE AUDITORIUM NOW, OR I'LL RESORT TO USING FORCE". _We all flinched hearing the voice, scrambling to the auditorium.

"Let's make a run for it before she comes out herself" Alec said

"Yeah let's go" I said already running. We turned around the corner seeing the door to the auditorium.

"Phew, we made it" I said panting.

"Yeah I feel sorry for the kids who didn't make It in time"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, NOW THAT YOU'RE ALL HERE, I'll EXPLAIN WHY I CALLED YOU HERE" yelled an excited looking Clary. She took a deep breath and continued, "IN TWO WEEKS WE'RE GOING TO IDRIS, THE HOME OF SHADOWHUNTERS. YOU'LL FIND YOU'RE REAL PARENTS AND YOU WILL GET YOUR FAMILY RING, SO ISABELLE AND I ARE GOING TO WHIP YOU ALL INTO SHAPE FOR THE VISIT, ONE MISTAKE DURING THE VISIT AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN" she glared at all of us.

"So, make sure to be on your best behavior" Isabelle added sweetly."You're all dismissed".

We started to get up getting ready to leave when, Clary stood up and whispered something to Isabelle. They stood nodding and then-

"_ALEC AND JACE, I NEED YOU TO STAY BEHIND , WE HAVE SOMETHING TO DISCUSS". _Aak she did it again. Damn her and telepathy. I clutched my head glancing at Alec to find him staring at me confused.

"What now, did we do something wrong?"he said looking at me quizzically.

"How should I know". Let's go before she has a fit.

We started walking to the stage where they waited. Why would they call me? They probably called Alec because Isabelle wanted to tell him about them being siblings, but why me? Was I in trouble? I silently groaned, this was too much for my poor head, I'd just wait for them to tell me. This is all so confusing.

We stood in front of them as Clary studied us, like a hawk, while Isabelle just looked nervous. Then Clary smiled, a cold and cruel smile, which made me freeze and tense up.

"Let's go somewhere private, we don't want people to listen is do we?" She looked pointedly at Sebastian who was making a pathetic effort to stay hidden behind the curtain of the stage.

"Of course not, Clary" I straightened.

"What did you call me" her eyes narrowed. Crap I just realized, I just used her nickname. Oh well too late now, the mistake was made.

"I called you Clary ,because it sound pretty and that Miss Morgenstern is a mouthful" I looked her in the eye replying calmly. But in the inside I was freaking out. What the hell did I just do. I felt Alec step on my toe, his face white. Isabelle looked worried.

Clary lifted her head and looked at me like a predator looking at its prey. She opened her mouth and whispered her voice deadly and flat "I'll deal with you later, but right now we have a few things to talk about, Please follow us, we have important matters to discuss". She and Isabelle then turned and started walking toward a plain looking door behind them.

I gulped before following her and Isabelle following behind me Alec who looked like he about to die.

She flung open a door that lead to a plain white room, fairly large. At the center of the room there was two plain chairs . "Have a seat" she indicated to two plain chairs behind a wooden desk. I simply nodded as I dragged a still shocked looking Alec to one of the chairs as I sat on the other. Clary and Isabelle took the two chairs on the other side and sat down. Clary opened her mouth and began speaking

"I'd like Isabelle to explain your situation, Alec, because this matter involves both of you, and I'll explain Jace's".

Alec straightened and looked at Isabelle as she began to speak

"Alec, this is about you're family, your real one, everyone else will find their family name at Idris , but I want to tell you now because your family history and mine identical. Think for a moment Alec ,we share our last name, Lightwood and we look very similar .why do you think that is?" She didn't give him time to answer ."I can't hold the secret anymore" she took a deep breath and continued ,"We're siblings that's why. That's why we look similar and share our family name. That all I wanted to say". She looked at Alec waiting for his response.

Alec was quiet for a while and then he opened his mouth and began smiling " so you're my sister huh, I always wanted a sister before ,thanks for telling me Izzy".

"You always wanted a sister, well guess what ,you got more, you have a little brother named Max too" Clary snorted.

" I knew it" I yelled "you are siblings" I grinned.

Clary looked taken aback, then smirked"you're way more perceptive then I thought you were, but don't stay happy too long, it's you're turn now".

The grinned instantly slipped off my face, it's my turn now.

"You have good news and bad news Jace. I'll start with the good news first." She began


	7. Author's Note

**I'm sorry everyone but I have bad news. Due to my parents trying to ruin my life you will not be hearing from in a long time.**

**Please wait a couple months for the next chapter, I'm not leaving this story I promise but I have to take a "break" from it for some time.**

**I'm really sorry **

**-DauntlessShadowhunter**


End file.
